PJ (133)
PJ, A.K.A. Experiment 133, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to play practical jokes on people. His one true place is performing an opening act for Moses's hula gig. Bio Experiment 133 was the 133rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to play practical jokes on people. 133 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 133's pod was found by a man using a metal detector when it starting beeping. When he looked to see what it was, he found an empty soda can with the experiment pod. He didn't think that it was worth anything, so he threw the pod into the water, activating it. 133, named PJ, then went on to start playing jokes on everyone he could find. He eventually ran into Lilo and Stitch. When PJ pulled many pranks on Stitch, the latter then tried to beat him up, only to be stopped by Lilo. Later, Lilo wanted to play a prank on a strict substitute teacher for her hula class and asked PJ to help her. That evening, Lilo used Drowsy to put Stitch to sleep, so the latter wouldn't interfere with her plans. However, when Stitch woke up later, PJ set up a booby trap in which Stitch got himself stuck in a containment pod. The next morning, Stitch was freed from containment by Pleakley. Stitch then raced to Lilo's hula school and tried to stop Lilo and PJ from pranking their next victim. Meanwhile, PJ was preparing to pull a really big prank on Lilo's substitute teacher, which ended up backfiring (due to Stitch intervening) and made PJ literally get his butt kicked (several times actually). Shortly after, PJ was found a one true place as an opening act performer for Moses's hula gig. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including PJ, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not PJ participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments including PJ performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance PJ is an orange and tan koala-like experiment with a white face, a wide mouth, red nose, black eyes, yellow-tipped antennae that mix with thin rabbit-like ears, and a functioning blow-horn for a tail (reminiscent of Harpo Marx's trademark horn) Special Abilities PJ is a skilled practical joker. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *In the group photo taken at the end of Leroy & Stitch and the Disney.com Lilo and Stitch experiment gallery, PJ is not wearing his glasses. It is possible that the glasses got broken during battle. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series